It is not surprising that the earthquakes happen at clashing tectonic plate boundaries, where numerous earthquake stations exist. However, there is a need for more such stations, which collect and record seismographic data in an effort to predict earthquake activity. The surprising significance of the recent Sichuan and Tongshan earthquakes in China, which showed that major earthquakes of logarithmic Richter scale readings beyond 7 can happen within a single tectonic plate rather than at a boundary, should serve as a wakeup call. That is, plate border surveillance should be broadened to additional areas of coverage within plate boundaries. Judging by the success of an archival survey of NASA data with respect to gravitational potential by Liu et al., the following presents a unified earthquake theory covering both the peripheral and the central plate regions, to provide a framework for comprehensive global surveillance of natural calamities in terrestrial and extraterrestrial space.
The following will establish the experimental fact of the existence of a fireball in the center of the earth's core.
The solid metal fire ball Earth core model (Oldham 1906) was verified by a seismic earthquake wave on Feb. 22, 2006 propagated from Japan through the Earth's core to Mozambique. See FIGS. 1-3. A relative slowness of about 1.5 seconds was recorded upon arrival, at Mw=7.0 [Wookey & Helffrich, Nature V. 454, no. 7206, pp. 873-876, 14 Aug. 2008]. The Hermitian wavelet de-noise algorithm H(t)=Mexican_hateven(t)+i Mexican_hatodd(t)
                    Mexican_hat        odd            ⁢              (        t        )              =                  exp        ⁡                  (                      -                                          r                0                            α                                )                    ⁢      t                          Mexican_hat        even            ⁢              (        t        )              =                  exp        ⁡                  (                      -                                          c                0                            α                                )                    ⁢              (                  1          -                      t            2                              
A unified theory of earthquakes due to the existence of the fireball in the center of the Earth's core is established as follows. The crust on the Earth's surface, like a kitchen kettle lid, tightly covers the melted mantle rock layer, like pea soup cooking in the kettle. Given time, the mantle layer will bubble, rattle, and shake, according to the Bernard instability principle. This instability is universal for any liquid state of matter being heated from below, if and only if it has a real, positive thermal expansion coefficient. Likewise, the Earth's mantle is being cooked from below by an enormously hot fireball that is approximately the size of the Earth's moon. The heat comes from radioactive decay that has been confined within the core for over an eon. Due to the enormous gravitational attraction that is always real, positive, and additive, the inner core is bifurcated into 2 regions, a heat-melted liquid metal region, where the Earth's magnetic field is produced as predicted by Faraday induction law, and, further inside, a tightly-squeezed solid metal ball region, due to gigantic weight compression, as confirmed by sonar experiments. The complexity of Earth's Bernard instability is due to the extra-rotational Coriolis acceleration, A=2ωxv, where ω is the number of revolutions per 24 hours, that makes the up-down thermal convection act west-east sideways, respectively, creating a local regional mass imbalance along gravitational force radial directions and permitting feasible in-situ measurements at a distance along the radial directions.
                                          (                          r              .                        )                    o                =                              v            +                          (                                                xi                  .                                +                                  yj                  .                                +                                  zk                  .                                            )                                =                      v            +                          ω              ⁢                                                          ⁢              x              ⁢                                                          ⁢              r                                                          (        1        )                                                      (                          ⅆ                              ⅆ                t                                      )                    0                =                              (                          ⅆ                              ⅆ                t                                      )                    +                      (                          ω              ⁢                                                          ⁢              x                        ⁢                                                  )                                              (        2        )            